mon excuse désolée pour moi
by alexbrooke16
Summary: just a fluffy jalice fic a wrote. enjoy!


This is just a short story I had to do for an assignment at school and decided to turn it into a one-shot. I finally decided to make it an Alice/Jazz fic – I was tossing over them or Jazz/Rose. But Alice wins, so on with the show!

Disclaimer – like I would really be Stephanie Meyer, if I was I would have gotten Jasper and Emmett while Bella goes off to be melodramatic somewhere else... but you know, no character bashing .

Have you ever noticed how some days seem much longer than than others? I mean when you live your life on the streets watching people and cars go past day in day out, time doesn't exactly fly by, but still. Some days are good – by good, I mean bearable – others days, well, not so much. A 'good' day would probably consist of me actually finding a dry place to sleep at night, sometimes; I even get into a homeless shelter and/or get some food.

My life wasn't always so depressing. Actually, it used to be quite pleasant; I had a family, they weren't my real family - I was left on their doorstep as a baby – but they were the best I had. I had a mother and a father, they weren't perfect, but they loved me as if one of their own. Anna and Simon Whitlock couldn't have children so they considered it and blessing when they found a baby boy at their door.

My parents told me there was a note with me that night; it didn't say much, only that my mother was only fifteen when she had me and didn't feel fit enough to raise me on her own. Apparently she had heard through a friend that the Greens wanted a child but couldn't conceive. The note was water-stained and messy, but I kept it as the only piece of my mother I ever had. It was my most prized possession. Well that was until the fire. The fire that killed my parents and almost got me.

I was sleeping when I smelt the smoke. I ran out of the room I slept in to find the whole bottom floor of our two story house alight. My parents' room was on the bottom floor, engulfed with heat and flames. The house, from where I was standing, was the pure depiction of hell itself. Flames licked at the walls and up the stairs. Heat radiated from every direction and scorched my face, drying tears as soon as they fell. I could hear the sirens and see the lights from the window, but couldn't concentrate on either of them because smoke was starting to replace oxygen in my lungs. Panicking, I ran to the window of my bedroom. I opened it to see the firemen fighting the blaze, none seemed to notice me. Coughing, I started to yell for help. Finally I heard one man yell; "There's a boy up there!" He went to get a ladder from the truck, then started climbing the side of the building and got to me just as the fire was crawling its way into my room. I thought about grabbing the note just as the fireman got to my window. He didn't give me any time to get it though, before he pulled me from the hell that took everything I ever held close to my heart. I had nothing. Nothing at all.

With my parents gone I had no one except Simon's brother Mark, a deadbeat loser who didn't want to look after a fifteen year old kid. So he gave me some money, clothes and a bag to put them in, but that's about as far as his generosity goes. It's been about a year now so I've long since spent my money on food, I've thought about asking Mark for some more cash, but then I regain my sanity. He wouldn't give me anything, I was immensely lucky to get what I did. How someone so greedy and cruel could be Simon's brothers I'll never know.

I pretty much make my living walking the streets aimlessly, getting pity cash from passers-by and talking to Alice, a waitress at small cafe. I met Alice about six months ago when I scrounged up enough money to get myself a hot breakfast – a rare occasion – so I was pretty happy. I ordered my food and sat at a table, ignoring the dirty looks from people as they caught a glance at my dirty clothes. But I was used to it, and at least I was clean as I had managed to score a shower at the public pool. They could look all they want, I didn't care, they didn't know me so who were they to judge me?

Finally my breakfast was brought out. I may have splurged on the food but I was starving. A pretty, young waitress set it down on the table in front of me, I noticed there was extra food there than I'd ordered.

"I didn't order extra bacon or a muffin? You're not going to charge me for it are you?" I said confused, I didn't have any more money to pay for the extras.

"No, no. Don't worry. It's on me." She smiled and walked away. I didn't ponder on it for much longer when I got I whiff of the food.

When the waitress came out to collect the plates, I couldn't help but ask. "Why did you give me free food?"

"Because I've seen you sleeping on the streets and I've seen you walk past here a million times and never come in. Would I be right in thinking that was your first hot meal in a while? I'm Alice by the way." she wasn't being arrogant in any way which was nice for a change.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks by the way, for the food and for not looking down on me. I'm Jasper." I smiled genuinely back at her.

"Hey do you wanna grab some lunch later? I'm off at one-thirty." Just as I started to say I didn't have any money she cut me off.

"No, no silly - my treat. Please? Pretty please?" she had the best puppy-dog look I'd ever seen so I agreed.

We went out to lunch later that day and soon we were spending every day together. I told her about myself, and in return she did the same. She was sixteen, turning seventeen in the same month as me; she had three siblings - Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, all gone off to college - and lived with her wealthy father in a flash house. She had dropped out of school as soon as she got the chance, and had dreams off opening her own cafe. Alice and I talked all the time and she even brought me clothes and things, though I wouldn't let her spend too much on me, even if she could afford it. Sometimes, when her dad was away, she would invite me to stay at her place the night. I liked it at Alice's house, I got to sleep in an air conditioned room on a proper bed and we always had take out. Those nights at Alice's were definitely some of the best in my life.

My life changed significantly one morning when I was having breakfast with Alice. She told me her dad's company had scored a major client and he had to move states. Alice said her dad would buy her an apartment, that's when she asked me to live with her. My sorry excuse for a life was finally complete.

I was happy, for the first time in so, so long.

Sooo? Whatcha think? I know its short but I had a word limit for the assignment. By the way, if there's any mention of 'Nikki' in there anywhere, that's just the characters name before I changed it to Alice. My teacher may have thought I was weird if I handed in a fanfic.

Review please! Also check out my other story class camp. Pwetty pwease!

xXx darlin's (as Jazz would say)


End file.
